Breakups and Makeups
by zgirlforever
Summary: Sierra finds her boyfriend Cody in a horrid situation: making out with another girl. Feeling heartbroken, she ends up in the city park alone on a park bench. Mike, finding himself in the same circumstances, finds himself in the same park. What will happen?


**A/N:** Hi people! I was contemplating whether or not to post this, but what the heck! I hope you enjoy, and I'll update again soon!

Couples in this story: Mike/Sierra, Noah/Izzy, some Cody/Sierra, (a bit of implied Scott/Zoey)

* * *

Sierra heaved a sigh, and sat on a nearby park bench. "This day couldn't get any worse," she said sadly, and it began to rain. Another person, feeling the same as Sierra did walked into the moonlit park. Mike was down, and it was all because of Zoey. Turns out she wasn't as pure as she had seemed before. He had seen Zoey making out with a boy who looked oddly familiar. Orange hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles. He'd never hated those features until now.

Mike had noticed a tall girl sitting on a lone park bench under a streetlight. She had pretty purple hair that glowed in the moonlight. Feeling considerate, he slowly made his way to her and sat down. "Hey," he started, catching her attention. "Are you alright?"

Sierra sighed, and shook her head. "Bad breakup?" Mike asked her. "Sort of..." Sierra began, reminiscing about what had happened not too long before. "My boyfriend was making out with one of my friends, and I decided I should leave." Sierra put her elbows on her knees and put her head on her hands. "I just don't know what went wrong." Sierra exhaled slowly, and looked into the raining sky. Mike followed her gaze and nodded. "I know how you feel. My girlfriend Zoey and I had this, real, connection, only for it to be gone because of one guy. We were together for three years, and she does this to me, even in my own apartment. Why would she hurt me? She said that she, she..."

"Loved you." Sierra spoke, looking at him. "He told me that too. Lies are hurtful. Even the little ones."

"Aren't they?" Mike agreed, nodding at her.

"I'm sorry Zoey dumped you. You have been so sweet to me, you deserve perfection." Sierra told the tall boy, who smiled once he felt her arms around his torso.

"And I'm sorry Cody dumped you, he's going to regret it one day." Mike replied, hugging her back.

"Why don't we get some ice cream sometime?" Sierra asked him, letting go.

"Sure, I love ice cream. Until then, would it be okay if I walked you home?" Mike asked her, holding out his arm.

"I'd love you to." Sierra replied, laughing. She took his arm and the two walked to Sierra's home in the rainy night.

* * *

Cody sighed in the darkness, sitting on his bed.

"Why did I do this?" He groaned, flopping on his comforter. "How could I have been so _stupid_? Should I call her? Should I say I'm sorry and leave it at that? God, she probably hates me now. She was he only person who actually **loved** me. I can't believe myself."

Cody suddenly stopped with his rant, and thought for a second. "Izzy." He breathed, grabbing his phone and calling the redhead.

"Yell-low?" Izzy called, panting.

"I-is it a bad time, Izzy?" Cody asked, concerned.

"N-n-gh.. Nah. It's fine. (G-go faster, Noah!) W-what's up?"

"Well, Sierra caught me kissing a girl. And I'm sorry about it. How should I apologize." Izzy suddenly yelled loudly.

"S-sorry, about that, Cody. So you broke her heart and you feel really stupid about it... Aha! First things first, you gotta apologize to her. Get her some candy, flowers, and do everything she wants. But, (Stop, Noah!) you may wanna hurry, 'cause she's outside talking with a guy. You know, he could get her before you do. I gotta go Cody, see you later!" Izzy promptly then hung up phone.

Cody thought over what she said. "Guess I'll do it tomorrow..." Cody said sleepily, falling susceptible to his tiredness. He slept peacefully, dreaming of Sierra accepting his apology and kissing him happily.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Hi, Mike," Sierra said, smiling.

"Hey, Sierra. Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well, there's a play at the theatre tonight, and I wanted you to come with me."

"I love plays! Of course I'll go. By any chance, is it yours?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mike asked, surprised.

"I go see plays all the time. I notice when there's a new playwright around."

"Well, you're going to love it. It's pretty recent."

"Aww. Well then I can't wait. When does it start?" Sierra asked.

"It starts at four-thirty. Pick you up at four?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you soon!" Sierra ended their call, and did a triple flip in the hall. "Yes!" Sierra cheered, and stopped in front of Izzy's bedroom.

Coming inside, she found Noah sound asleep, and Izzy watching TV. "Izz, can you do me a favor?" Sierra whispered, catching Izzy's attention.

"What's up?" Izzy asked, coming over to the purple haired girl.

"Will you help me get ready for a date?" Sierra asked, taking Izzy to her closet. Izzy nodded, took a long dress, and grabbed a pair of scissors out of thin air.

Izzy cut furiously, adding fabric here and holes there, and was finished. "Here you go." Izzy replied, handing Sierra the dress.

"Thank you!" Sierra cheered, hugging Izzy happily.

"No problem." Izzy began to walk out of Sierra's room, and stopped. "By the way, me and Noah are going to be a little 'busy' from once you come back until eleven, so don't come in. Now get ready!" Izzy finished, and closed the door.

Sierra turned to her digital clock to see how much time she had to get ready.

"Three o'clock." Sierra breathed, and pulled on her dress carefully. She completed her look by tying on a lace choker, doing her hair into a bun and placing on a headband, and painting her nails. After tying the knots of her dress and putting on a pair of flats, she heard the door bell ring.

It was only three forty-three. "I guess he's early." Sierra reasoned, opening the door. She had nothing but sheer shock on her face once she saw who it was.

"Cody?" she said, bewildered. "I-I thought we- huh?"

Cody looked at her sheepishly. "May I come in? I want to tell you something." Sierra stepped aside and reluctantly let him in.

He sat on the couch next to Sierra's candy bowl, and Sierra sat across from him.

"I am an idiot. An extremely freakin' stupid one. I kissed another girl, and you saw me. I have no idea why or how I did what I did, but I lost a part of myself without you. I feel empty, and idiotic for doing such a thing to someone I loved, and who loved me back. Will you forgive me, Sierra?" Cody asked pleadingly.

Sierra sighed and stood in front of him. "As much as I'd like to do this, I can't. Cody I forgive you, but you hurt me. It will take time for me for us to be together again and for me to trust you again. Can you handle that?" Cody nodded enthusiastically.

"I can wait. I'll do anything for you." Sierra sighed again and put her hands on his shoulders. "Can you handle me maybe, _maybe_ dating someone else?" Cody sighed and grabbed her hands.

"I did it once, and I can do it again." Sierra smiled a bit. "Good, now I have a friend coming over and we're going to see a play. It's almost four, so you gotta go." Sierra walked Cody to the door. "See you later, Cody."

"Bye!" Cody replied, getting into his car and driving away. Soon after, the doorbell rang again. This time around, it was Mike, clad in a tux and a decorated tie.

"Hey, let's go! I don't wanna be late!" Mike greeted Sierra and pulled her to his car.

"Someone's excited!" Sierra laughed while he pulled her along.

"Your seat for the evening.." Mike plastered a cheesy smile on his face and opened the passenger door for Sierra, and then getting into his own.

The two made random small talk while driving to the theatre.

"Nice sharks!" Sierra giggled, regarding Mike's tie.

Mike laughed along with her. "Hey, I like sharks!" He said, jokingly indignant.

"Don't worry. I like sharks too. You know they kill less people than vending machines 13:5. So, we have no reason to be afraid of them!"

Mike smiled at her from his seat. "Where have you been all my life? I've needed a fellow shark lover!" Mike told her while she nodded.

"I know. Most people are afraid of them."

"True, true. Hey, don't you love the sweets they have at the theatre?"

"Of course!" Sierra cheered. "The cupcakes are to die for!"

Mike took her hand and squeezed it. "You are amazing me more and more each time! We'll go get some afterwards, okay?"

They pulled into the parking lot of the theatre and went inside. He gave his tickets to the worker in the box office and they went to their seats.

"It's a silent play, except for some sounds." Mike whispered to Sierra. "It's also very, er, fresh. You'll love it."

Then the play began.


End file.
